Forbidden Love
by olive845
Summary: A Loliver stroy, based on the television show Hannah Montana mixed in with a little bit of Bring it on 4! Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 1**

"_Sharks, Sharks Sharks! Go, Fight, Win!" Lilly Truscott chanted as she watched her schools basketball team play Hartford High's Jets. The Jets were ahead four points, but the Sharks were working hard to catch up._

"_With forty seconds left in the championship game, the Jets are in the lead." The overhead announcer said._

"_Shoot, shoot, shoot, for two! Shoot, shoot, shoot, for two!" Ten seconds left._

"_Let's go Sharks, let's go!" The final buzzer rang. _

"_And the winners are, the Jets!" The players and their cheerleaders chanted "Jets, Jets! Jets, Jets!"_

_Meanwhile, the Sharks were walking back to the bleachers, collecting their things and heading home._

"Lills, wake up!" Lilly felt her best cheer friend Chasity shaking her shoulder. Lilly woke up, scared by Chasity's sudden gesture.

"God Chas, make me pee myself why don't cha!" Lilly exclaimed, her breathing still uneven.

Chasity giggled, "Come on sleepy-head! We have to get off the plane now."

Lilly sighed and grabbed her carry on from under her seat.

"Lills, what's wrong?" Chasity asked as she stood up.

"I had a replay of last year's championship." Lilly said as she stood up next to Chasity.

"Lilly, don't worry. The Jets won't win this year." Chasity assured her friend.

"Yeah Lilly, it's our turn this time." A voice behind her said.

"Chasity, Jack, I'm not worried." Lilly guaranteed her friends.

"Girl please, I can see your eyes past that Maybellene eye shadow. You're lying." Jack said.

"Guys!" Lilly yelled.

"Fine." Chasity said. Jack backed off.

The three friends were silent the rest of the way to the hotel.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

Even though the Jets hailed from Hartford and the Sharks from Malibu, the basketball championship was held in Maine.

"Lilly-Billy, I didn't know you were here." Her older cousin Mark (Who played for the Sharks) put an arm around her shoulders.

"Duh Mark, I'm a cheerleader." Lilly giggled.

"Mark, come on! We're gonna practice before the warm up game tomorrow." A dark haired boy said to Lilly's almost-twin.

"Bye Markie-Bear!" Jack said as Mark walked away. "Dang Lills, your cousin is fine." Jack said, announcing to everyone who didn't know, that he was gay.

"Jack, we're sixteen. He's almost eighteen." Lilly reminded her friend.

"So? I've always liked older men." Jack said.

Lilly laughed. "Come on, let's go check in." Lilly said as she, Chasity, and Jack hooked arms and walked into the hotel.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

"Okay guys; let's practice the halftime routine again." Lilly shouted out. The team groaned. "Hey! If we want our team to be pumped up so they can win, the routine has to be perfect."

"Chas, someone has let the captain thing go to her head." Jack said just loud enough for Lilly to hear.

"Uh!" Lilly turned around and slapped her friend. "Just one more time." Lilly made puppy-dog eyes.

"Listen to the captain." Chasity yelled out.

"5…6…7…8…" Lilly called out. They ran through the routine and right at the end, when Lilly went into a stunt, she looked over at the basketball court where the Jets were practicing.

That was when she laid her eyes on the cutest boy she had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 2**

Lily stood their admiring the Jet Basketball player until her view was blocked by Chasity's head, "Girl what are you doing?" She turned around only to see a Jet Bballer, a really cute one at that. She turned back around and gave Lilly a dirty look. "What?" Was the response of Lilly with a very confused look on her face. Chasity gave Lilly another look and replied, "Girl he is a Jet for goodness sakes, he's like, your total enemy, and besides you're captain, the last thing you need to be worrying about is some guy you don't even know." Getting angry at Chasity Lilly fought back and said, "And I never will get to know him if you don't let me, besides what's the worst that can happen?" "Ummmmmmmm let me think about that, everything! I mean come on, how will you explain this to Mark if he finds out?" said a very angered Chasity. "Well he's wont find out now will he?" replied Lilly as the buzzer sounded as a sign that the basketball game was about to begin. "Come team get set" said Lilly the team captain as she assumes her position. "Ready 5,6,7,8 L-E-T-S G-O let's go, let's go, L-E-T-S G-O, let's go Sharks" The cheerleaders finished their cheer as the Sharks made their first basket.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

The announcer came on the loud speaker, and the crowd grew more anxious, "With thirty seconds left in the game, a tie score and the sharks have the ball. 5-4-3-2-1_buzz_ and the crowd goes wild, the sharks win the game with a score of 20 to 22. Congratulations" The crowd roared as Chasity, Jack, and Lilly started to jump around and scream. "What an amazing game, OMG it was like soooooo perfect" said a very happy Jack. "I know, and girl I'm sorry for getting mad at you, I just don't want you to get hurt, but do what ever you want, and I promise to keep my mouth shut" said Chasity, and then Lilly replied, "Oh thank you so much, you're the best friend ever." The girls hugged and then went into the locker room to change.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

Lilly got dressed surprisingly quick and then hurried back into the gym only to see the Jet hottie. Lilly took a deep breath and started to walk over to him. She tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Um excuse me but my name is Lilly Truscott and I just wanted to tell you that you were really good in the game tonight." "Well, thank you, oh and by the way my name is Oliver Oken." Replied the cutie. "Ok well it was nice meeting you" said Lilly in her most flirtatious way possible. "Wait!" Said Oliver "What if I wanna see you again?" "Well then I suppose can call me" said Lilly as she pulled a pen from her Aeropostle purse and wrote her number on the boy's hand. Lilly waved and said, "Call me" right before she walked away. Lilly walked to the bleachers where her friends were now standing gathering their stuff. "Hey you guys ready, the bus for the hotel leaves in five minutes." Said Lilly to her team." Jack and Chasity got smirks on their faces and said in unison, "so." "So what?" replied Lilly "you know" said Jack as his smile grew. Lilly smiled, shrugged and walked away, but inside she couldn't wait for her cell phone to ring.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

As the two best friends got back into their room, they decided to freshen up so they can go to dinner to celebrate the team's basketball victory. After they were ready, they called down to the hotel dining room and reserved a table for thirty two people, fifteen of which were the cheerleaders. After the table was reserved they decided to start heading down their so everyone would know where they were. They sat there for approximately five minutes before the next person got there, of course is was Jack, who quickly went and greeted his friends. Next came Mark, who sat across from Lilly, and then everybody else arrived. "So Lilly how's cheering going?" said Mark "Absolutely amazing, I mean I am captain." As Lilly finished her sentence with a chuckle. Their conversation went on until Lilly's pocket started to vibrate; she reached down into her pocket and grabbed her phone. She didn't recognize the number but then a spark when off in her head and she thought about Oliver. She flipped the phone open and said, "Hello, Lilly speaking" "Oh hi Lilly, this is Oliver you know from earlier today." "Oh yeah, hey, what's up?" replied Lilly "Oh nothing I just wanted to hear your voice." Said Oliver. Lilly chuckled and the cheesiness of that line, but was genuinely happy knowing that the guy she likes was thinking about her. "Thanks, for calling." Lilly said as she could fell herself getting nervous, and it didn't help to look up and see everyone looking at her. "Okay well call me later, bye" said Oliver "Ok I promise bye" replied a very red Lilly. She hung up the phone and looked up. "Who was that Lilly?" said Mark. "Oh it was no one." Replied Lilly. "Well it didn't sound like a no one, now who is he." Said Mark. "It was no one ok" said Lilly and she stood up and began to walk back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Love Chapter 3

_**HI, it's LoliverJileyTroyellaFan. I wasn't planning on writing an authors note, but I just wanted to let everyone know that there's gonna be a texting sequence. Italics and underlined is Oliver. Italics is Lilly. **_

_**Great, so enjoy!**_

It was just after 11. Lilly was lying on her stomach, checking her texts.

NEW TEXT  
Mark

_Lills, wth wuz up w/ u bailing dinner?_

Lilly rolled her eyes at her cousins ignorance and deleted the message.

NEW TEXT

Oliver

Lilly gasped as she read the message

_Lilly, it's Oliver. Txt back._

Lilly quickly hit the reply button.

_Oliver, Lilly here. WU?_

She was surprised to see how fast the reply came back:

_Nothing much. Just bored._

_Oh, that sounds…Fun _

_Yeah, sure. Hey, um, meet me outside. By the fountain._

Lilly looked down at the text in front of her. She hastily texted back:

_Okay._

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

Lilly walked outside, rubbing her bare arms.

She spotted a dark figure sitting on the edge of the HUGE fountain. She assumed this was Oliver.

The figure stood up when he heard her footsteps.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Shark?" HE demanded.

"Okay, hi to you too." Lilly replied and stood in front of him.

"Answer my question!" he exclaimed.

_God, someone's PMS-ing today._ Lilly thought. "Because I didn't think it was important." She answered simply.

"How isn't it important?" Oliver had lowered his voice, but it was still loud enough so that a few bird flew out of a bush nearby.

HE looked away from her. " I know I just met you, but I really liked you." HE looked up. "But we're enemy's. We can't be together anymore." With that, he walked away, leaving Lilly dumfounded by the fountain.


End file.
